James and Lily 7 Years
by alyssasmile
Summary: James is confronting the dark lord, and is faced with memories from his years at Hogwarts. Memories of Lily.


James stood in the entrance way of his home, watching the door open to his house. His wife and son were upstairs now. He could hear Lily attempting to barricade the door, and tears came to his eyes. Before he knew it, the flash backs came. But they weren't his life. They were all Lily.

First year;

_"Ha-ha Snivellus, going to try and fight back?" James sneered, Sirius at his back. Snape looked frustrated, and was about to retaliate when a certain red haired female came around the corner, attracting James' attention instantly._

_ "Leave him alone Potter!"_

_ --- _

Second year;

_"Come on Evans. You know you want to." James eyes were pleading and hopeful, but that was underneath the cocky gleam and his self assured smirk, which aggravated Lily to no end._

_ "No Potter! I'm not going out with you."_

_ ---_

Third year;

_He smiled at Lily as he trapped her in the classroom after class ended, two weeks before their first Hogsmage weekend. "Hey Evans, come with me to Hogsmage?"_

_ She shook her head in disgust. "Not likely Potter."_

_ ---_

Fourth year;

_James' eyes went wide when he saw Evans and some other boy kissing in the hall. He stood there frozen for a moment, and resisted the urge to hex the boy to oblivion before turning on his heel and retreating as quickly as he could._

_ ---_

Fifth year;

_"You alright Evans?" James' voice was hesitant as he approached the red headed girl during patrols that fateful day the scene at the lake happened. She whirled on him, her eyes slightly red. The sight made him wince. _

_ "Why do you care Potter?" Her voice was merciless. "Why aren't you calling me 'Mudblood' like the rest of them?"_

_ His eyes popped in disbelief. "I would _never _call you that- that- that word. Never. It's disgusting."_

_ But he didn't think she believed him._

_ ---_

Sixth year;

"_Hey Lily!" James called. Once she turned, he chucked the snow ball in his hand at her, and laughed triumphantly when it hit her in the stomach. She mock glared and reached down to grab her own handful of snow to chuck at him. But when he avoided it easily, she just ran forward and tackled him, so that they landed in on the ground amid a flurry of white stuff. _

_James was about to speak when he looked above her shoulder and his eyes widened slightly. She looked up in alarm, and then froze when she saw the bundle of mistletoe that was hanging on the branch above them. _

_James reached up with gloved hand to cup her face and turn it back to him. She stared at him, but didn't pull away from where she was still sitting on him, one knee on each side of his chest._

_She let him pull her down to his level and gently, so gently, brush his lips to hers for a brief moment. He looked up at her and murmured the question that hadn't left his lips all year. "Go out with me?" He instantly regretted it, fearing he had gone too far, and this would ruin their frail friendship. But he stared in shock when she slowly, for the first time ever, nodded._

_---_

Sixth year, again;

_When Lily and James walked into the common room, hand in hand, laughing, it took a few moments to register all the teenagers staring at them. While the school was learning to accept their friendship, no one had expected this. _

_They stared back at them, and then cracked up again over all their stunned expressions. James shot a look at his three best friends, a look full of triumph and happier than any of them had ever seen before._

_It was the same reaction in the great hall then next morning. This time Lily and James just ignored them and went to sit with their friends at their house table, hand in hand and blissfully happy._

Seventh year;

_James looked at Lily as they sat on the train, going home. They had a compartment to themselves, and were glad to be alone. They sat across from each other, serious expressions on each of their faces. _

_ James finally murmured, "This doesn't change anything, does it?" His eyes were hopeful and scared, a little like a lost puppy's._

_ Lily looked confused. "What do you mean?"_

_ "Us going home, finishing school. It doesn't change anything about _us, _does it?"_

_ Lily looked shocked. "Not if you don't want it to." She said in a quiet, unsure voice._

_ Instantly James was sitting beside her, wrapping her in his arms and burying his face in her hair._

_ "Never Lily. Never."_

_ ---_

And now James watched as a tall, cloaked frame came through his door, and waited for the inevitable, refusing to back away. He just hoped that Lily and Harry would be spared. All his hopes were for his child, and his love.

**A/N I found this actually kind of fun to write. But it was also slightly depressing. I'm happy with it though. Hope you guys like it.**


End file.
